


政哥哥黄文

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	政哥哥黄文

圣娼子  
所谓近神即是极乐。  
羽衣从他的肩头滑下，落在他光洁的脚踝边。  
无数的手伸向他，他只是闭上眼睛。  
看不见的面孔们伸出手臂，冗乱地摸过他每一寸肌肤。他感受到，粗糙的，光滑的掌心在他身上游走。  
不知道属于谁的粗糙手掌如捧起圣物般捧起他的性器，他抬起头，抬起手臂，让膝盖与脚踝同处一平面——简而言之就是跪下，到跪这个字眼却又不适合用在他身上。他的手臂碰触到，那些或大或小的生殖器官。  
“唔姆。”他像是笑了一样，又也许是满意。随手握住，其他的根茎则疯狂地磨蹭着他的手臂，一些液体流下来，顺着他白皙的小臂滑至肩头。  
不知道是谁的舌头舔过他的下体，淌下的液体里混杂着唾液。于是他们的唇舌涌上他的大腿，根部。  
胸口总是不被温柔以待。粗暴地拧着他粉红的乳头，来回拧动，他叫出了声，没有人怜惜他。  
今夜的他不是高高在上的王，只是任人肏弄的圣娼。  
于是贪婪的手和性器官向他朝拜，把他淹没。  
有什么东西掰开他的唇齿，挤进他的嘴，来回玩弄他的舌，然后整个进入，充斥，撑饱他的口腔——他被灌满到舌头都不能动，不能舔弄，只能安静地流口水。  
越来越多的海绵体加入了进来。他的嘴是开端，然后是他的手，他的奶子，他的肠子，身上每一个洞，每一个能来回摩挲的地方，每一个能塞进去的地方，当它们都塞满以后，一些不甘心的甚至伸进了他的头发间。  
他的乳头被捏得红肿，那些手指还是不放过他。它们捏揉他平坦的胸，或者说是奶子，但是称之为奶子又太小，可是你看他，又觉得他下一秒就能产出奶来。那些手掌，揪起他的奶子，尽力地往起捏，给他硬生生捏出两个女性的乳房，然后用马眼对准了乳头。哟，奶头已经比马眼大了？海绵体们来回磨蹭，却只在奶头附近打转，决不打算偏离乳晕。  
他们耐心地肏他的嘴，他的手，他的奶子，甚至是他的头发。圣娼子仿佛是在洗一场米青液的淋浴。  
不断的有海绵体肏开他的肠子。一个射出来，另一个就回马上挤进去。他的屁眼里全是黏黏糊糊的精液，可是新的海绵体还要把旧的精液再顶回去。一些赶不上的海绵体们只能肏他的大腿，玩弄他的囊袋。  
每一次他被操得双腿都快合不住的时候，他们强迫他继续张开大腿给他们操。  
他被操得想要尖叫，却被嘴里的精液呛到。


End file.
